Prohibido
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Aquella palabra resonaba en la mente de ambos. Una palabra que, a pesar de la negatividad que producía, sólo les invitaba a seguir adelante con su secreto. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre "Incesto" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre "Incesto" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

* * *

**Advertencias: Slash (relación entre hombres), incesto (relación entre familiares, hermano/hermano) y lime.**

**Pairing: Lorcan Scamander/Lysander Scamander.**

* * *

_Prohibido._

Aquella palabra resonaba en la mente de ambos. Una palabra que, a pesar de la negatividad que producía, sólo les invitaba a seguir adelante con su secreto.

—No hemos cerrado la puerta —susurró uno de ellos, de cabello rubio y ojos grisáceos, separándose momentáneamente de su acompañante, un chico prácticamente igual que él.

—¿Y? —murmuró el otro rubio, volviendo a besar el cuello del otro chico. Éste se revolvió, intentando alejarle de él—. Vamos Lysander. ¿Qué importa si alguien nos ve?

—Esto está mal, Lorcan —dijo Lysander—. Y tú y yo lo sabemos.

Lorcan se separó de él, mirándole a los ojos. Lysander puede ver la dedicación y seguridad en sus ojos en los ojos de su gemelo, iguales a los suyos.

—¿Mal? —repite Lorcan, cómo si no hubiese entendido bien lo dicho por Lysander—. ¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué debería estar mal? ¿Está mal nuestro amor? ¿Está mal que nos amemos, a pesar de ser hermanos? ¿Le hacemos daño a alguien?

Lysander sólo contempló a Lorcan, mordiéndose el labio. Lo suyo era malo. Era asqueroso. Era enfermizo. Y por encima de todo, prohibido. Sería tan sencillo mentirle ahora a Lorcan. Decirle que aquello que hacían era malo. Seguramente su gemelo se enfadaría con él y dejaría de hablarle.

Sabía que si decía eso, todo acabaría. Dolería, de eso estaba seguro. Pero serían unos días, tal vez unas semanas; pero al final lo superaría. Y Lorcan igual. Ambos encontrarían a personas que les amasen. Que les diesen el cariño que, durante aquellos maravillosos y prohibidos meses, le habían obsequiado.

—Sí. Esta mal —dijo Lysander, firmemente.

—Ya veo —dijo Lorcan, separándose de él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, antes de que Lorcan se bajase de la cama. Tomó sus zapatos, se los puso, se alisó bien la ropa y pasó una mano por el cabello rubio—. ¿Esa es tu decisión? —Lysander asintió, sabiendo que decir algo solamente encendería la rabia de Lorcan—. Bien. No hay problema. Lo entiendo. Nos vemos, Newt.

Y aquello fue lo que hizo que Lysander se diera cuenta de que si había un problema. Lorcan sólo lo llamaba por su segundo nombre cuando estaba verdaderamente enfadado con él.

* * *

—¿No sabes que fumar es malo? —dijo una voz, atrás suyo.

Lysander apenas le hizo caso. Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo, dejando que la nicotina entrase dentro suyo, inundando sus pulmones. Exhalo el humo por la boca, dejando que se perdiese en el cielo del atardecer.

—No hace falta que te preocupes por mí, Lily —suspiró Lysander, mirando a su mejor amiga de reojo. A pesar de que ella era un año más joven.

—Si no me preocupo —replicó Lily, buscando en uno de los bolsillos del rubio—. Sólo lo digo, porque no quiero que te de algo en los pulmones y te ingresen en el hospital. Odio los hospitales. Así que si te da algo, espero que te mueras.

—Cuanto cariño —dijo Lysander, con sarcasmo. Lily hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y sacó un paquete de tabaco empezado—. ¿No sabes que fumar es malo? —le preguntó burlón a la pelirroja, viendo como ésta encendía un cigarro y le daba una calada.

—Cállate —dijo Lily, soltando el humo por la boca.

—Eso no está bien, Lily. Eres prefecta —comentó Lysander con falsa decepción, mientras señalaba la insignia amarilla con el tejón negro que sujetaba una P, en el pecho de su colorada amiga.

—Uno, tú también eres prefecto —Lily señaló la insignia en el pecho de Lysander, que era como la suya—. Y segundo, yo estoy con los TIMOs a la vuelta de la esquina, así que tengo excusa.

—Ya veo. Pero tampoco hace falta que te quedes mi paquete de tabaco, ladrona —exclamó Lysander, sujetando a su amiga por la cintura. Lily dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa y diversión, antes de que empezase a forcejar con él.

Durante un buen rato, los dos amigos estuvieron peleando, hablando, discutiendo y fumando. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, ya se les había hecho tarde para la cena. Así que ambos se apresuraron a ir al Gran Comedor, aún cargando sus mochilas en las espaldas.

Por el camino, se cruzaron con otras dos personas. Y una de ellas, era la que Lysander había estado evitando durante dos semanas. Lorcan.

—¿También se os ha hecho tarde? —preguntó Rose a su prima.

—Sí —asintió Lily, con una sonrisa—. Lysander y yo nos lo estábamos pasando tan bien en la torre de Astronomía, que se nos ha pasado la hora.

Lysander pudo ver como el rostro de Lorcan se contraía en una mueca, y los ojos de Rose se abrían algo sorprendidos. Y era normal. El aspecto de los dos era algo desastroso e invitaba al mal pensar. Lysander deseó que su amiga hubiese escogido otras palabras.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y los cuatro se separaron, Lorcan y Rose se dirigieron a la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras Lysander y Lily iban a la de Hufflepuff.

—_Muffliato _—susurró Lily, una vez estuvieron instalados en sus sitios, y se hubieran servido comida—. Lysander, ¿Lorcan y tú habéis roto?

Lysander, que estaba a punto de empezar a comer, se atragantó.

—¿Qué? —chilló demasiado alto. Si no hubiese sido por el hechizo de Lily, todos lo habrían escuchado—. ¿Desde... desde cuando lo sabes?

—Desde hace tiempo —respondió Lily con simpleza—. Eres mi mejor amigo, y sé cuando estás diferente. Y hacía dos semanas, tú te hallabas muy feliz. Pero luego dejaste de serlo. Así que se me ocurre pensar que sucedió algo entre Lorcan y tú.

Lysander asintió, asombrado por las capacidades deductivas de su amiga. En pequeños susurros, Lysander le explicó su pelea con Lorcan de hacía dos semanas. Lily lo escuchó en silencio, sin interrumpirle.

—Dime una cosa. ¿Amas a Lorcan? —preguntó Lily, cuando Lysander hubo concluido su relato.

—Sí —afirmó él.

—Pues no te hagas esperar —susurró Lily, tomando la mano del rubio por debajo de la mesa—. Si de verdad lo amas, tienes que demostrarle que no te preocupa estar con él.

* * *

Y la oportunidad se le presento el siguiente sábado, que era justo el día del cumpleaños de ambos. Esa mañana, Lysander madrugó como nunca lo había hecho y fue a las cocinas, para pedirles a los elfos domésticos que preparasen un pastel de tres chocolates, el favorito de Lorcan. Tras eso, le mandó una invitación a la Sala de los Menesteres. Y para evitar que Lorcan no acudiese, fue Lily quién escribió la nota.

Así que ahora Lysander se encontraba en la Sala de los Menesteres, esperando a la llegada de su hermano. Se preguntó si éste acudiría o si no lo haría por respeto a él. Al fin y al cabo, aquel día no sólo Lorcan cumplía años. También lo hacía Lysander. Tal vez pensaba que enrrollarse con otra persona el día de su cumpleaños, era una falta de respeto para Lysander.

La puerta de abrió, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lysander.

—¿Qué quieres? —masculló Lorcan, entrando en la sala, sin dar muestras de sorpresa de que su hermano estuviese allí.

—¿Sabías que era yo? —preguntó Lysander, anonadado. Lorcan asintió—. ¿Cómo?

—Rose reconoció la letra de Lily. Y sé que ella jamás me enviaría una nota como esa. Su estilo es más de acercarse a mí en el Gran Comedor y besarme —respondió Lorcan—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Que volvamos a estar juntos —respondió Lysander en el acto. Lily le había dicho que se dejase de rodeos y fuese directo al tema.

Lorcan enarcó una ceja.

—¿Ahora? He estado casi tres putas semanas a que tú decidieses a que lo intentásemos, sin resultado. ¿Y me lo dices ahora? —dijo Lorcan, sonando incrédulo—. ¿Después de decirme que lo nuestro estaba mal? Vete a la mierda.

Lorcan se disponía a salir de la sala, pero Lysander le sujetó por el brazo, acercándolo a él.

—Sé que soy un hipócrita. Pero de verdad te amo —le aseguró, sonando casi desesperado—. Por favor, necesito otra oportunidad. Te juro que haré lo posible para que esto salga correctamente.

Lorcan lo observó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, de forma pensativa.

—Si volvemos. No digo que vayamos a hacerlo —aclaró al ver la cara de felicidad de su hermano—. Será con estás condiciones. Te dejarás de preocupar de todo cuando estemos a solas. No dejaras que esa idiotas te coqueteen. Y aceptarás mis muestras de cariño en público. No hay nada malo en los abrazos o en los besos en la mejilla.

Lysander sonrió de medio lado.

—Puedo soportarlas —decidió al final. Se acercó a Lorcan—. Entonces, ¿puedo hacer esto? —Y sin esperar respuesta, besó los labios de Lorcan.

Pronto ambos se encontraban tumbados en el sofá, besándose y lamiéndose por dónde podían. La ropa de ambos fue desapareciendo hasta que quedaron expuestos el uno al otro. Lysander sintió como Lorcan se situaba encima suyo, con la punta de su miembro rozando su ano y le penetraba, primero suavemente y después de forma fuerte y contundente, mientras Lysander se aferraba a su espalda, gimiendo y gruñendo.

Ambos se amaban. Ambos sabían que muchos consideraban aquello enfermizo. Pero para ellos era algo único e inmejorable. Algo que jamás cambiarían. Y a pesar de todo, una palabra se repetía en sus cabezas, mientras Lorcan terminaba dentro de Lysander y éste lo hacía sobre el vientre de Lorcan. Una palabra que indicaba la negatividad del asunto, pero que para ellos era una invitación a su mundo de incestuosidad y morbosidad.

_Prohibido._

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Nuevo one-shot, esta vez con Lorcan y Lysander como protagonistas. En principio, el fic no acababa de esta forma. El fic iba a terminar con Lysander teniendo un accidente y muriendo; y Lorcan, sintiéndose culpable, terminaba suicidándose, tras escribir una carta que narra su relación incestuosa con Lysander.**

**Pero al final, teniendo en cuenta de que son casi las dos de la mañana, he decidido hacerlo así.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
